Anakin's Surprise
by GWBlackcomb
Summary: Anakin returns home to Coruscant, where Padme is waiting for him. Rated M LEMON. Contains a sexual scene. ONESHOT Padme/Anakin


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, nor do I get a penny out of this. So Lucasfilm, please don't sue me!**  
>AN **Well hello everyone! This is my first attempt at any sort of Fan Fiction in a very long time and I appreciate your input weather or not it is positive or negative. Please be advised that this will be an MA rated story with a lemon, so I suggest the U18 audience should probably hit the back button. But that is enough of me talking, lets get to the story. Enjoy =]

**Surprise!**

It was a cool fall evening on Coruscant. Senator Padme Amidala waited patiently for her husband, General Anakin Skywalker, to return from a three-month long tour of duty that dragged him from Geonosis to Mandalore and back again.

She stood in the corner other lavish suite looking over some new bill, which the senator from Malastare had prepared, with C-3PO.

Her delicate brown hair was loose and draped over her back and chest. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, tight in all the wrong areas if you wanted to avoid attention. Today was special. She wanted to surprise her husband with the best night of his life. She stood in the corner other lavish suite looking over some new bill, which the senator from Malastare had prepared, with C-3PO.

"Are the dinner ready to go, 3PO?" asked Padme.

"Yes, milady. And right after that I have scheduled a meeting that we both must attend..." 3PO replied.

"Cancel that...I have something...important that I need to take care of before I can go to the meeting. Reschedule it for next week, and you and R2 can go to that droid spa that opened up a few blocks away," she requested.

"As you wish, milady."

Just as Padme was placing the final touches on her dinner, the door slid open and in rushed Anakin.

They rushed into a passionate embrace, kissing wildly and passionately. The two lovers had not seen each other in months and were extremely happy to see each other again. Their arms wrapped around each other, as their tongues passionately danced in each other's mouths.

Anakin broke away briefly, "I missed you so much," he said under his breath, as he proceeded to slowly suck and kiss down her neckline. Softly kissing, licking and sucking her exposed neckline. Padme groaned in pleasure. Anakin lowered his hand and started to lift up her dress, but he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, accompanied by some angry beeps and whistles.

Suddenly, R2 entered in loudly accompanied his usual high pitched and cheerful chirping.

"Why yes, it's good to see you too, old friend!" replied 3PO.

With the mood now completely ruined, Anakin was about to snap angrily at the both of them, but Padme hushed him spoke first, "Why don't you guys drop by that fancy droid spa that just opened up a few blocks from here?"

"Why that sounds just splendid! Doesn't it R2?" asked 3PO.

R2 whistled in approval.

20 minutes later, Anakin was sitting on the sofa, watching a podrace. His favorite, racer Giz Gunnar had just taken the lead. Padme, deciding that now would be a good time to give Anakin his surprise, and stepped in front of the holo-emitter.

"Damnit, Padme!" Anakin yelled, "This is the most important race of the year!"

"Well I was just wondering if you were still hungry," Padme said seductively.

"Not really, honey, I just ate that delicious nerf steak that you had made, I'm stuffed," he replied.

"Well you don't know what I prepared for you," she said mischievously.

Anakin, starting to catch on, followed her to the bedroom, and sat on the bed. Padme slowly slid the straps on her dress down her arms, revealing more of her beautiful curvaceous body. As she continued to lower her dress, revealing her lacy pink bra, she noticed that Anakin's member grew erect and was tenting his pants. She loved to see him like this. She was in control now.

Now, in just lingerie, she pulled up to Anakin and whispered in a low sultry tone, "How much do you want me?"

"I need you." He whispered.

She smiled and pulled down his pants and underwear, taking his long, hard member into her soft delicate hand. She began to stroke it, and licked around the head, lapping up the pre cum.

Anakin groaned in pleasure, as he started to remove the rest of his clothes. Padme, took Anakin's right hand, and placed it on her breast. He felt her hard nipple beneath her lacy bra. Padme moaned her approval as Anakin softly kneaded her breasts.

They began to kiss violently, forcing their tongues into each other's mouths, jostling for position. Anakin slowly removed her lace bra, and began sucking on her hard nipples, as he gently caressed them with his hands. His left hand wandered away from her breast and made its way down to her panties. He gently slid it off, revealing her wet, shaved pussy. He vigorously rubbed her clitoris, causing her to buck in pleasure. She let out a small scream as she orgasmed, oozing her juices all over his hand. 

Padme then lifted her leg over him and straddled Anakin, inserting his hard member into her soft folds. Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Their pace gradually quickened, both moaning and kissing with incredible vigor. Padme was close; Anakin could sense it. He pumped harder and hander into her. Their moans intensified, until they simultaneously cried out in pleasure, orgasming at the same time.

"FUCK, that was amazing!" exclaimed Anakin.

"I love you so much, Anakin," gasped Padme.

They began kissing again, feeling each other's warm, sweat laden bodies, then they suddenly heard a loud crash accompanied with some beeps of disapproval.

C-3PO walked in, "I am so sorry about all the noise…oh my…" he said looking at their naked bodies wrapped in a lover's embrace.

"Perhaps I'll come back at a later time…" he replied ashamedly.

"You better!" said Anakin, force pushing the door closed.

The End

**A/N: **3PO always shows up at the wrong times! Anyways, please rate, review, comment/suggest things, and request more matchups if you would like. This is the first FanFic I have done in a while, so apologies if you found any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
